Heimweh
by Andrea O'Down
Summary: Während die anderen Ducks Heimweh haben, hat Andrea ein schlechtes Gewissen. Immerhin ist sie die Einzige, die nicht nach Puckworld zurück will.


Heimweh…

Die Mighty Ducks spazierten durch die Nacht. Sie hatten vorhin gegen Draganus' Spießgesellgen gekämpft, und – wie so oft – gesiegt. Allerdings hatte der Migrator im Kampf Einiges abbekommen. Und da sie nur zwei Motorräder dabei hatten, hatten sie sich dazu entschlossen, gemeinsam zu Fuß zurück zum Hauptquartier zu gehen. Den Migrator würden sie dann am nächsten Tag abschleppen lassen.

Nosedive war noch ganz euphorisch.

„Denen haben wir's mal wieder gezeigt!", jubelte er und hüpfte fröhlich herum. Er erklomm einen Laternenmast zur Hälfte und rief laut in die Nacht hinaus: „Und bald machen wir dich komplett fertig, Draggy, darauf kannst du wetten!" Er lachte, achtete dabei aber nicht mehr darauf, sich ordentlich festzuhalten, rutschte daher den Laternenmast wieder nach unten und landete unsanft auf dem Boden.

„Aua", jammerte er und stand, sich den Allerwertesten reibend, wieder auf. „Aber das war's wert!"

Mallory kicherte, und auch Andrea, die neben ihr ging, hielt sich eine Hand vor den Schnabel, damit Nosedive nicht ihr Grinsen sehen konnte.

Nosedive schien das alles nicht bemerkt zu haben und gesellte sich zu Grin weiter vorne in der Schlange.

„Haha, Grinster, was sagst du dazu? Machen wir Draganus bald fertig oder ja?"

„Was immer die Zukunft für uns bereit hält, mein Freund", erwiderte der große Erpel in seinem ruhigen Tonfall, lächelte dann aber. „Ich hätte allerdings nichts dagegen."

„Genau!", rief Nosedive. „Denn dann können wir wieder nach Hause! Nach Hause!"

Er sah zu den Sternen hinauf, und auch die Blicke der anderen Enten richteten sich nach oben.

„Nach Hause", wiederholte Wildwing leise.

„Wieder auf einem Eisplatz seine Runden drehen", sagte Mallory.

„Und mit anderen als Erdentechnologien arbeiten", fügte Tanya hinzu.

„Endlich in eine Eisdisco gehen!", sagte Nosedive, kratzte sich dann aber beschämt am Kopf. „Na ja, vor der Invasion war ich noch zu jung dafür."

„Mum und Dad wiedersehen", erklärte Wildwing und legte seinem kleinen Bruder freundschaftlich einen Arm um die Schultern.

„Meister Tai Quack Do besuchen", murmelte Grin.

„Einfach nur wieder zu Hause sein", meinte Duke und seufzte.

Einzig Andrea sagte nichts dazu. Sie hatte auch nicht lange nach oben gesehen, sondern einfach schnell wieder den Blick gesenkt. Nachdenklich legte sie die Stirn in Falten, ging aber weiter, auch wenn sie immer weiter zurückfiel.

Vor dem Stadion angekommen warteten alle zusammen. Erst da fiel den sechs Enten auf, dass Andrea einigen Abstand zum Rest des Teams gehalten hatte.

„He, du Träumerin", lachte Nosedive, als die braunhaarige Ente ihre Kameraden erreichte. „Wir haben grad beschlossen, dass wir uns noch den ersten Teil von ‚Transformers' ansehen. Bist du dabei? Es gibt auch Popcorn."

„Ähm, ja", antwortete Andrea. „Fangt aber schon mal ohne mich an. Ich möchte noch aufs Dach, ein bisschen frische Luft schnappen."

„Andrea", sprach Wildwing seine Teamkollegin an. „Wir sind gerade an der frischen Luft durch die halbe Stadt gelaufen."

„Ähm, ja, richtig. Das…ähm…das war mir aber nicht genug", erklärte sie. „Also, bis später!" Und schon ging sie an den anderen vorbei und hatte wenig später das Dach erreicht.

Mit einem Seufzen setzte sie sich, ließ dann aber auch noch den Oberkörper nach hinten fallen und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. Sie starrte in den Himmel hinauf. Das vorhin hatte sie an etwas erinnert, an etwas, das ihr gar nicht gut gefiel. Für sie war das Leben auf der Erde selbstverständlich geworden. Sie hatte nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht, dass sie eines Tages nach Puckworld zurückkehren würden. Hier auf der Erde waren sie Freunde, zusammengeschweißt durch ihre Aufgabe, ihr Exil. Aber auf Puckworld? Würde es dort noch genauso sein? Sie seufzte noch einmal.

„Erzählst du mir, was los ist, oder muss ich noch ein drittes Seufzen abwarten?", sagte da eine Stimme. Andrea setzte sich rasch auf und erkannte Duke, der in der Tür des Treppenaufganges stand.

Er kam näher und setzte sich neben sie. Erwartungsvoll sah er sie an.

Andrea seufzte wieder.

„Also doch ein drittes Seufzen", erklärte der graue Erpel. „Hab ich's doch vermutet."

Da konnte Andrea nicht anders und lächelte kurz.

Duke erwiderte das Lächeln, sichtlich froh darüber, dass sie für kleine Witze noch empfänglich und nicht zu niedergeschlagen war, um diese herauszuhören.

„Also, was ist los?", fragte er dann aber ernst.

Andrea zog die Knie näher zu ihrem Körper, schlang die Arme um ihre Beine, stützte ihren Schnabel auf die Knie und starrte in die Nacht hinaus.

„Na ja, vorhin, als ihr alle von Puckworld gesprochen habt", begann sie, „da habe ich gemerkt, dass ihr eigentlich alle Heimweh habt. Ihr habt Familien und ein Leben auf Puckworld. Es gibt dort etwas, das auf euch wartet. Ihr freut euch alle schon auf den Tag, an dem ihr endlich zurückkehren könnt. Nur ich tue das nicht. Ich bin die Einzige, die nicht nach Puckworld zurückwill. Und deswegen habe ich ein unglaublich schlechtes Gewissen."

„Aber warum willst du denn nicht nach Puckworld zurück?", fragte Duke überrascht.

Andrea holte hörbar Luft. „Wie gesagt, ihr habt alle dort euer Leben, eure Familien, eure Freunde außerhalb des Teams. Ich habe das alles nicht. Ihr werdet alle zu dem Leben zurückkehren, das ihr vor der Invasion geführt habt. Und irgendwann wird es die Mighty Ducks nicht mehr geben, weil wir uns einander entfremdet haben, und ich werde wieder alleine sein. Und das macht mir Angst." Sie sah nun Duke direkt an. „Dass ich auf der Erde gelandet bin, war das Beste, was mir zu diesem Zeitpunkt passieren konnte. Hier habe ich Freunde gefunden. Und ich habe Angst, dass ich euch alle verlieren könnte, wenn wir wieder auf Puckworld sind." Sie drehte ihr Gesicht wieder dem Nachthimmel zu. „Es ist einfach nur egoistisch. Und da hab ich dann gleich ein noch schlechteres Gewissen."

Duke rückte ein Stück näher zu Andrea. Er legte eine Hand unter ihren Schnabel und drehte ihr Gesicht so, dass sie ihn ansehen musste. „Nein, das ist normal, würde ich sagen", sagte er sanft. „Ganz ehrlich, dass ich mich nur über die Rückkehr nach Puckworld freuen würde, wäre auch gelogen. Sicher freue ich mich, aber nicht nur. Gerade ich weiß nicht genau, was mich erwartet, ob ich es überhaupt schaffen werde, auf Puckworld als ehemaliger Juwelendieb Fuß zu fassen."

„Deine Strafen wurden dir erlassen", erwiderte Andrea. „Das hab ich dir doch erzählt."

„Ja, und? Darum geht es nicht", erklärte Duke. „Das ist keine Garantie dafür, dass für mich ein normales Leben auf Puckworld möglich ist. Ich könnte wieder auf die schiefe Bahn geraten, weil ich einfach nichts Anderes kenne. Und ohne die Invasion und Draganus, der bekämpft werden muss, weiß ich nicht, ob ich meine Fähigkeiten überhaupt noch einsetzen könnte. Ich weiß einfach nicht, wie mein Leben auf Puckworld aussehen wird." Nun war es an Duke zu seufzen. „Aber eines weiß ich mit Sicherheit, mein Engel", sagte er dann. „Wir haben hier auf der Erde Freundschaften geschlossen, die eine Rückkehr auf Puckworld sicher nicht einfach so auslöschen kann. Hast du denn nie Heimweh? Nicht einmal das kleinste Bisschen? Vermisst du es nicht, durch die Straßen zu gehen, ohne komische Blicke zu ernten?"

„Doch, manchmal schon", gestand die braunhaarige Ente.

„Na, siehst du." Duke lächelte. „Dir geht es also gar nicht wirklich anders als uns." Dann nahm er ihre Hand, stand auf und zog sie mit sich hoch. „Und jetzt komm! Reden wir mit den Anderen. Die machen sich schon Sorgen, weil du vorhin so traurig warst."

Andrea nickte.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen erklärte Andrea ihren Teamkollegen, was los war.

„Du machst dir wirklich Sorgen, dass wir auf Puckworld keine Freunde mehr sein könnten?", fragte Tanya, als die braunhaarige Ente geendet hatte. „Das ist Blödsinn!"

„Ja, genau!", stimmte Mallory ihr zu. „Ich kann schon alleine aus dem Grund den Kontakt nicht abbrechen, weil ich sonst niemanden habe, der bei meinem Kampfshopping mithalten kann." Sie zwinkerte Andrea zu. Diese erwiderte das Zwinkern mit einem Lächeln.

Wildwing legte eine Hand auf Andreas Schulter. „Andrea, wir sind die Mighty Ducks. Und das werden wir auch auf Puckworld noch sein. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher."

„Ja, genau, Ducks Rock!", rief Nosedive. „Und dann rocken wir eben auf Puckworld. Wo ist der Unterschied?"

Andrea konnte nicht anders als über diese Aussage zu grinsen.

„So, und jetzt kommt!", befahl der blonde Erpel. „Wir haben schon viel zu viel wertvolle Transformers-Zeit verloren!" Mit einem Satz beförderte er sich auf die Couch, schnappte sich die Fernbedienung und startete den Film. Die anderen sechs Enten gesellten sich rasch zu ihm.

Während des Films ließ Andrea den Blick über ihre Teamkollegen streifen. Wie würde es sein, wenn sie wieder auf Puckworld wären? Sie stellte sich vor, wie sie Mallory ihre Lieblingsboutiquen zeigen, mit Grin, Wildwing und Nosedive auf dem Eisplatz der Hauptstadt ihre Runden drehen würde, wie Dive sie in seine Lieblingscomicläden schleppen, Tanya versuchen würde, ihr Apartment auf den neuesten Stand der Technik zu bringen und sie mit Duke in ihrem Lieblingsrestaurant zu Abend essen würde. Und irgendwie war es nun gar nicht mehr so bedrohlich, nach Puckworld zurückzukehren. Irgendwie freute sie sich sogar darauf.

Ende


End file.
